


Palabras

by PhoenixSideros



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSideros/pseuds/PhoenixSideros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La llegada de un nuevo compañero al inicio de la sexta temporada de Supernatural, hace que Jensen Ackles se de cuenta de algo importante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Palabras 1/3

Titulo: Palabras

Personajes: Jensen Ackles, Misha Collins, Sebastian Roché, Jared Padalecki  
Fandom: RPS  
Resumen: La llegada de un nuevo compañero al inicio de la sexta temporada de Supernatural, hace que Jensen Ackles se de cuenta de algo importante.

Explicito, no es, a menos que tengas mucha imaginación.

Disclaimer: No se puede ser dueño de ningún ser humano, eso es ilegal y éticamente cuestionable. Si aunque sea conociera de lejos a cualquiera de los involucrados, no estaría perdiendo el tiempo escribiendo lo que sale de mi enferma cabeza. Los nombres son de actores que admiro mucho, y las situaciones están basadas en lo que ellos mismos cuentan en entrevistas y convenciones, aunque muy estiradas por quien esto escribe.  
Con cariñosa dedicatoria a Nancy, La Bluemeanie Mayor. ¡Felicidades!

 

 

Jensen volvió a echarle un vistazo a las páginas del guión. Ese día comenzaban a grabar el tercer capitulo de la sexta temporada, y hasta el momento ni podía creer que hubieran llegado hasta aquí.

Lo mejor era que Misha regresaba como Castiel. Lo había echado mucho de menos… Jared también, y el resto del equipo, por supuesto.

Conforme se acercaba al set, escucho una familiar carcajada. Precisamente, Padalecki estaba haciendo todo lo posible por matar a Collins de risa. Y todavía faltaba que empezaran a grabar, ahí Jared elegiría el peor momento para hacer una payasada de las suyas, y Misha haría lo posible por aguantarse. Fallaría, como siempre, y el trabajo tendría que detenerse mientras se le pasaba. Nunca se sentía como una perdida de tiempo, era todo un espectáculo. Jensen no se cansaba de ver el brillo en sus ojos azules, las arruguitas que se le formaban, y sus blancos dientes asomándose entre esos labios carnosos. Y su esfuerzo posterior para componerse y adoptar el gesto serio de su personaje era muy entretenido.

Jensen abrazó a Misha a medio ataque de hilaridad, para darle la bienvenida.

\- ¡Por favor, sálvame del Alce Asesino! – le dijo Misha a modo de saludo. Jensen tan solo se rió, porque el que encajaran tan bien estando abrazados lo hacía olvidar gran parte de su vocabulario. Y si tenía la ocurrencia de mirarlo directo a los ojos, su cerebro simplemente se haría puré, ya le había pasado… como a todo el mundo. Tanto azul no debía concentrarse en un solo lugar, para seguridad de terceras personas.

A su pesar, Jensen tuvo que separarse de Misha y le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en el pecho. Miró a su alrededor para no caer en la tentación de los ojos azules.

\- ¿Y el nuevo? – peguntó. Otro ángel se iba a incorporar a la historia, y Jensen tenía curiosidad por el actor que lo interpretaría. Todo este tiempo han tenido la suerte de contar con estupendos compañeros, y esperaba que este no fuera la excepción.

\- Creo que es él – dijo Jared, mirando hacía un lado del set. Jensen lo imitó, y vio a un hombre de cabello rubio, vestido con saco negro, camiseta de cuello en V y pantalón de mezclilla. Iba saludando a todo el mundo, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Y efectivamente, así parecía. Eso ya era prometedor.

El hombre los vio y se acercó, sonriendo y acomodándose el saco, para darle la mejor impresión posible a los protagonistas.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerlos – saludó alegremente, y notaron su acento inglés -. Mi nombre es Sebastian Roché, y van a tenerme un rato por aquí.

Jensen y Jared correspondieron el saludo y hubo un par de apretones de mano. Al dirigirse a Misha, Sebastian se congeló por unos segundos, manteniendo un duelo de ojos azules. Después se le iluminó el rostro como a un niño en Navidad, y miró a Collins como si fuera lo más increíble que hubiera visto en su vida. Por fin dijo algo en francés. Quien sabe que fue, pero el tono era de admiración.

Misha pareció sorprendido. Hubiera sido un momento muy incomodo pero afortunadamente sabia como responder.

Lo hizo en ruso.

La cara de sorpresa de Sebastian le hizo tanta gracia que se echó a reír, y contagió a los demás.

De ahí se siguieron. Entre tomas, Sebastian y Misha se la pasaron hablando entre si, sin que uno entendiera al otro. Jensen se lo tomó con humor al principio, y espero que a Jared no le diera por ponerse a hablar en polaco o italiano, porque entonces mejor se iba. De por si ya se estaba sintiendo fuera de lugar, y eso no le había pasado antes.

Al final del día, los “ángeles” ya estaban bien avenidos. Podrían lanzar su propia línea de postales navideñas.

\- Jensen – dijo Misha cuando terminaron de grabar -. Seb y yo vamos a tomar un café, ¿quieren venir?

Hasta ahora no había caído en lo natural que era que le hablaran en plural. Preguntándole a él, contaban a su “hermano” y viceversa.

\- Estoy un poco cansado, será para otra ocasión – respondió -. Y Jared va a salir a cenar con Gen.

\- Oh. Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana. Que descanses.

Jensen lo vio marcharse, con un suéter ridículo puesto, y escuchó como le hablaba a Sebastian en ruso. Sintió algo profundo, parecido a la molestia, que lo tomó por sorpresa. Sacudió la cabeza, esta bien que hace mucho que no se veían, pero no era obligatorio que se pegara a él. Si el nuevo compañero le simpatizaba, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a conocerlo mejor fuera del trabajo y averiguar si tenían algún idioma en común. Además, tuvo la cortesía de preguntarle si quería acompañarlos, y quien se había negado era él.

Se siguió diciendo eso cuando estaba por irse a dormir. Por fin se decidió a admitir que se sentía un poco sólo. Lo suyo con Daneel no funcionó, y Jared, con quien había compartido casa y trabajo se había casado. Tal vez en el fondo contaba con que Misha llegaría a hacerle compañía un rato. Era divertido, inteligente, y su manera de ver el mundo era fascinante. Y cualquiera podía ver que era muy apuesto, el mismo Jensen no era inmune a sus ojos azules. ¿Cómo podía seguir soltero?

Se imaginó a Sebastian alegrándose de ese hecho.

La molestia regresó y se multiplicó por diez. “Café”, era un eufemismo. ¿Acaso cree que nadie se dio cuenta como se le quedó viendo a Misha? ¿Seguiría hablándole en francés? ¿Pretendía seducirlo así? Casi sale corriendo a buscarlos. Tuvo que recordarse que Misha era un adulto, que podía hacer de su vida lo que se le pegara la gana, y que estaba capacitado para defenderse solo.

Para entonces Sebastian se le había hecho un tipo de lo más arrogante. ¿Quién se creía para llegar tan campante como si fuera su casa y deslumbrar a los desprevenidos con su francés? Debería de aprender a Misha, que no era tan presumido. Hasta ahora no sabía que hablaba ruso.

En ese momento Jensen contempló un abismo y apenas se atrevió a formular la siguiente idea. Misha nunca le había dicho que hablaba ruso. Y con eso reconoció la molestia con su nombre correcto.

Celos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸  
\- ¿Tú y yo nos vemos así? – preguntó Jared, disfrutando del espectáculo -. Con razón dicen que somos pareja.  
Jensen no le respondió. Tenía la vista clavada en el escenario donde Misha y Sebastian daban una conferencia, o eso era lo que pretendían al principio. Solo sabía que había muchas risas, y contacto innecesario. Y demasiados intentos de besos… bueno, uno, pero aun así son demasiados.

“No son celos.”

Seguía repitiéndoselo, para ver si terminaba de convencerse.

El evento era en Roma, y le sirvió a Jensen para enterarse de que Sebastian también hablaba italiano.

A cada momento le daban más ganas de patearlo. Parecía que el único idioma que no dominaba era el ruso, y que Misha no quería tomarse la molestia de aprender otro, así que terminaron inventando el suyo. Ahora Misha se llamaba “Cariño”, Sebastian era “Dulzura”, y quien sabe cuántas cosas se estarían diciendo enfrente de todos sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Hacerles sombras con las manos en el proyector fue infantil, pero menos peligroso que lo que de verdad tenía en mente.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸  
Lo que menos le gustaba a Jensen de los viajes (y mucha gente esta de acuerdo con él), eran los cambios de horario. En ese momento, no sabía si era hora de dormir, comer, ir a trabajar o sincerarse. Todos estos meses había luchado contra la idea de que estuviera interesado en Misha. En primera, para ponerlo en términos científicos, porque no bateaba de zurda. Y en segunda, hasta ahora creía que Misha tampoco. Pero al verlo con Sebastian ya no estaba tan seguro. Todo lo que hacían podía pasar por broma, pero Jensen tenia la sospecha de que era mucho mas serio de lo que aparentaban.

Hasta ahora no tenía pruebas, en el set era común el trato y las bromas cariñosas. Jared era un experto en eso, por cierto. Sebastian se la pasaba de encimoso con Misha, pero Jensen se lo explicaba a si mismo con el pretexto de que era extranjero. Casi todo lo que hacía lo explicaba así. Incluso el que hace unas horas tomara del brazo a Misha sin pedirle su opinión, y se lo llevara a rastras anunciándole a todo el mundo que iban a buscar un club en donde pudieran bailar hasta el día siguiente.

Jensen se dio por vencido. No podía dormir, así que mejor salió a dar una vuelta al jardín del hotel. A las 3 de la mañana hora de Roma podría parecer algo loco, pero nadie estaría ahí para verlo. A menos, claro, de que alguien más tuviera los horarios cambiados, y confiara en que no hubiera testigos a esa hora.

El jardín estaba rodeado de una barda de piedra blanca, tenía setos salpicados con racimos de flores, bancas de hierro, y pequeños faroles alumbraban aquí y allá. Jensen avanzó en silencio, procurando no romper la tranquilidad de la madrugada. En esa atmosfera, los sonidos se magnificaban y una suave risa llegó hasta el como un reguero de vidrios rotos.

Se detuvo. Había alguien tras un seto. Escuchó crujido de hierba y ropa, y rezó en silencio a quien pudiera escucharlo que esto no le estuviera pasando. Pero para esas alturas era inevitable. Se dejó caer en la banca más cercana, porque las piernas le fallaron cuando escuchó una voz muy conocida diciendo algo que no entendió.

El farol más cercano no alcanzaba a alumbrar directamente la banca, y Jensen aguardó en la oscuridad. No tenia idea de donde venían las voces exactamente. Al principio creyó que estaban a unos pasos de distancia, hasta que sintió un suspiro prácticamente en el oído. Pero la voz de Sebastian, pronunciando dulcemente el francés, se escuchaba como en otra galaxia.

¿Si retrocedía chocaría con ellos? ¿Qué pasaría si se echaba a correr?

Un murmullo le provocó escalofríos. ¿Cómo había pasado todo este tiempo sin saber que Misha hablaba ruso? Solo de escucharlo hacía pensar en amplias extensiones tapizadas de blanco, grandes palacios adornados con ámbar, y noches interminables en que la nieve no deja de caer.

Los sonidos continuaron. Cada suspiro dolía, cada crujido de ropa sonaba como un hachazo, y se escuchó hasta el beso más leve. Misha comenzó a entonar algo que sonaba como a “Mas, mas”, y Jensen no supo si de verdad le había entendido, o su mente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por traducir. De repente, hubo una pausa.

El gemido de dolor de Misha hizo pedazos el silencio. A este lo siguieron unas palabras de consuelo, que Jensen escuchó con avidez, con la esperanza de aprendérselas e investigar su significado. Quería odiarlo. En serio que quería odiar a Sebastian, mandarlo de una patada lo más lejos posible y tomar su lugar. Pero los gemidos y pequeños sollozos de Misha lo fascinaban y quien los provocaba no podía ser tan malo.

\- S-sebastian… - la voz de Misha era casi como la que utilizaba para su personaje. Recordó la primera vez que se vieron. En el estudio, trabajando. Lo extraña que se le había hecho la personalidad del otro, y como quedó atrapado en sus ojos azules sin darse cuenta. Los pequeños detalles que se aprendió con el tiempo. Como se pasaba constantemente la lengua por sus besables labios, y la muletilla que siempre usaba para dirigirse al público. Las largas escenas en las que “Dean” y “Castiel” se miraban a los ojos, que podía grabar todo el día sin cansarse.

\- Amor mío…

¿Cómo podía Sebastian decir algo semejante con tanta naturalidad? La respuesta de Misha fue el gemido más tierno que jamás podría escucharse. Y eso era algo que no necesitaba de diccionarios para entender. A ese siguieron unos pequeños gritos, rápidamente amortiguados. Jensen sabía, sin necesidad de verlo, como Sebastian había tapado la boca del otro con la suya, para estar lo mas cerca posible durante el éxtasis, amortiguar el ruido y no arriesgarse a que alguien viniera a robarles el momento. Pero no fue suficiente, porque Jensen podía escucharlos. Le fue imposible no hacerlo.

Y todo terminó. Ambos, al mismo tiempo. Con esos deliciosos gemidos amortiguados, y el crujido de hierba bajo ellos.  
Durante los siguientes minutos, el único sonido en el mundo fue la respiración agitada y áspera de ambos. Poco a poco se fue calmando. Por fin, Jensen los escuchó ponerse de pie y acomodarse la ropa. Se encogió en la banca y esperó. Ya era bastante malo como para además convertirlo en el rey de los momentos incómodos. Sus pasos no le dieron la ubicación precisa, pero supo que se dirigían a la entrada del hotel. Y algo le hizo pensar que Sebastian rodeaba la cintura de Misha con el brazo, no tenia como saberlo, pero la idea no lo dejó.

Tras unos minutos de, ahora si, completo silencio, se animo a moverse. Se supone que las madrugadas son frías, pero el calor lo ahogaba. Quería regresar a refugiarse en su habitación y prender todas las luces. Quería poner música a todo volumen. Quería darse un baño. Porque sin importar lo doloroso que fue confirmar que Misha estaba fuera de su alcance, sus jadeos y gemidos lo habían excitado, y eso lo hacia sentir sucio, porque alguien mas los provocó y no sabían que los había escuchado.

Quería… oh, como quería.


	2. Palabras (2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La llegada de un nuevo compañero al inicio de la sexta temporada de Supernatural, hace que Jensen Ackles se de cuenta de algo importante.
> 
> Este capitulo es un poco mas explicito que el anterior.

Por primera vez, Misha Collins se veía muy incomodo dentro de su gabardina de ángel. Ahora que los acontecimientos de la sexta temporada de Supernatural se les venían encima a los personajes, “Castiel” se veía acorralado por “Balthazar” y en su enfrentamiento, terminaba matándolo.

Jensen lo entendía completamente. Sin importar cuanto se repitiera “es actuación”, si el libreto exigía que “Dean” matara a “Sam”, no le iba a resultar tan sencillo. Eso es lo malo de tomarte en serio el trabajo, y encariñarte con la gente.

Cuando se escucharon las órdenes del director para comenzar la grabación, Misha suspiró resignado, y se dirigió a su lugar. Sebastian le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, aunque se veía que le costaba mucho esfuerzo. Jensen buscó un lugar discreto, y se quedó desde el principio hasta el corte final.

Con la muerte de “Balthazar” terminaba la participación de Sebastian en la serie… hasta nuevo aviso. Y no se iba a quedar en Canadá mucho tiempo, porque tenía como dos millones de proyectos y prácticamente iba a salir corriendo.

La tortura terminó. El director gritó “corte” por ultima vez, y hubo aplausos para despedir a Sebastian. Misha lo abrazó y hundió la cara en su cuello, suspirando con tristeza.

\- No te preocupes, cariño. Te perdono – le dijo Sebastian, con lo que consiguió hacerlo reír.

Jensen también quería abrazarlo. Admitió sus sentimientos aquella noche en Roma y ahora tenía que hacer algo al respecto o iba a explotar. La primera opción era olvidarlo, por supuesto. Pero era imposible, ya que lo veía casi todos los días, trabajaba horas con él, y sus gemidos se le habían metido bajo la piel, atormentándolo. La otra opción era declarársele de frente, besarlo, desnudarlo, y tener sexo salvaje en un lugar donde nadie los interrumpiera durante días, y solo salir a comer para recargar baterías antes de volver a encerrarse. Ese plan cada vez le gustaba más, pero Sebastian se interponía. Como en ese momento. Los “ángeles” ya habían ido a cambiarse, y ahora parecían ponerse de acuerdo para dónde ir a cenar. En algún momento, Misha debió sentir su mirada, porque volteo en su dirección, extrañado. Tal vez pudo acercarse para preguntarle qué hacía ahí ese día, pero Sebastian lo tomó del brazo.

\- Vamos, Mish, tengo hambre. Y hay que aprovechar el tiempo.

Misha le echo un ultimo vistazo a Jensen, antes de marcharse.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

No era la primera vez que Sebastian y Misha estaban separados desde que se conocieron, pero ahora no había una fecha establecida para su reencuentro. En estas circunstancias, Collins pasó de ser un vicioso del twitter y los mensajes, a convertirse en un caso mental.

Afortunadamente, el asombroso Jensen Ackles estaba ahí para rescatarlo. Con infinito placer, le escondía la blackberry, para devolvérsela cuando lo consideraba conveniente. Y pasaba con él la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, lo que no extrañaba a nadie, porque ambos se habían quedado sin sus respectivos compañeros de aventuras. Ahora si, podía demostrarle a cualquiera que cuestionara su calidad como actor, que se equivocaba. La manera en que se apegó eso días a Misha pasaba por simple y desinteresada amistad. Al parecer, ni Jared sospechaba que lo que buscaba era el más mínimo indicio de que dejaba de extrañar a Sebastian por un rato.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

\- La verdad, en esa ultima escena si me asustaste – dijo Jensen. La grabación de la sexta temporada había concluido, y seguro que los fans iban a enloquecer al ver en que lo habían dejado. El mismo estaba emocionado, y lleno de dudas sobre el rumbo de la historia y los personajes. ¿Cómo cambiaria la relación entre “Dean” y “Castiel”?

\- Ya se que lo que quieres decir es que me admiras y te gustaría ser como yo, gracias – respondió Misha, sirviéndole más vino. Estaban en su departamento, cambiando impresiones antes de marcharse de Canadá. Jensen quería tomarse algunos días antes de la travesía, pero Collins parecía impaciente por empacar.

\- Pues me gustaría saber alguna de tus técnicas para verme así de aterrador – admitió Jensen, acomodándose mejor en el sillón, y dejando su copa en la mesita -. Puede ser muy útil.

\- Ah, claro. Observa.

Misha se puso de pie, y se irguió en toda su estatura. Endureció su expresión, y sus ojos azules relampaguearon, anunciando tormenta.

\- Escucha, humano – dijo, utilizando su voz de bati-ángel. Extendió su blanca mano en dirección a Jensen -. Tienes algo que me pertenece.

No hacia falta que estallaran las lámparas. Jensen se encontró buscando la blackberry en su chaqueta, y poniéndola en la palma de Misha antes de ser del todo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero en cuanto sintió el calor de la mano del otro, reaccionó como si fuera una descarga eléctrica y lo jaló hacia si con todas sus fuerzas. Misha perdió el papel, y cayo hacia adelante con una exclamación de sorpresa. Jensen lo aferro como un gato a un juguete, rodeándolo con brazos y piernas. Quedaron hechos un ovillo en el sofá.

\- ¿Qué tanto le dices a Sebastian? – preguntó Jensen en voz baja, tras unos minutos de silencio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Le hablas en ruso, ni él ni yo te entendemos y tengo… curiosidad.

Misha se acomodó mejor sobre el cuerpo del otro.

\- Un poco de todo – admitió -. La mayor parte del tiempo solo bromeo. Aunque a veces me irrita, y entonces tiendo a ser más desagradable – hizo lo posible por encogerse de hombros en su postura -. Él hace lo mismo.

\- ¿Y cuando están solos? – Jensen acercó más el cuerpo de Misha y hundió la nariz en su cabello.

Misha se sorprendió por la pregunta y el tono súbitamente intimo, e intentó separarse para mirarlo a los ojos y darle una respuesta. No lo consiguió. Jensen le acariciaba la espalda de manera cada vez más desesperada, y lo tenía sujeto con las piernas. ¿Cómo llegaron a esto?

\- ¿Jensen?

\- ¿Mmhm? –estaba demasiado perdido como para articular palabras en algún idioma conocido. Necesitaba esto. Necesitaba sentir los músculos de Misha, la firme extensión de su espalda y la aspereza de esa mejilla contra la suya. Comenzó a restregarse suavemente contra el cuerpo del otro, fascinado por su calidez.

“No se resiste”, pensó, maravillado. Tal vez lo suyo con Sebastian no era tan serio, y aun tenía una oportunidad.

Para empezar quería sus labios. Los buscó y besó despacio, con suavidad, disfrutando cada milímetro, cada segundo. Por fin, se atrevió a pedirle permiso para entrar, y los labios de Misha se abrieron con placer. Como lo sospechaba, su boca era dulce y deliciosa, nunca se cansaría de probarla. Ávido, introdujo su lengua aun más profundo y Misha le correspondió con la misma fuerza y desesperación.

Paso un largo rato antes de que se separaran, jadeando. Jensen metió una mano entre el cabello de Misha, y con la otra lo sostuvo de la cadera. Comenzó a besar cada centímetro de piel a su alcance, su cuello, sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente. Con especial delicadeza le dio un beso en cada parpado.

\- Misha… - le susurró al oído. Quería decirle todo. Que no podía dejar de pensar en él, y lo estúpido que se sentía por no darse cuenta antes de que se había enamorado. Explicarle también que los celos se lo comían cada vez que lo veía junto a Sebastian, y hasta confesarle lo que había escuchado en Roma.

Pero no podía concentrarse en nada más que en sentir el aliento caliente de Misha en su cuello.

Jensen metió la mano bajo la camisa del otro, esforzándose por ir despacio a pesar de que quería hacer pedazos la tela. Misha le rodeo la cintura con los brazos, hundió la cabeza en su pecho y aspiró profundamente, como si quisiera grabarse su aroma.

\- Me gustas mucho – dijo Misha en voz baja -. Me gustaste desde el primer momento.

Se interrumpió con un jadeo. Jensen subía las manos sobre su pecho, buscándole los puntos débiles.

\- Me enamore de ti… - hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír -. A primera vista... Como un adolescente…

Misha aferró la chaqueta de Jensen con todas sus fuerzas mientras hablaba.

\- Pero nunca sentirías lo mismo por mí… Así que no dije nada – la voz le falló -. Me sentí satisfecho con estar cerca… y que al menos me consideraras tu amigo.

\- Misha… – Jensen, aturdido por la confesión, solo pudo susurrar su nombre y comenzar a desabrocharle los jeans. Necesitaba escucharlo gemir otra vez, porque así es como debían sonar los ángeles. Pero ahora tenía que ser bajo sus manos.

\- Creí que podía superarlo solo, en serio… lo último que quería era que te molestaras conmigo-

Gimió. Jensen ya había metido una mano dentro de su ropa interior, y sus dedos lo acariciaban suavemente. Misha buscó apoyo en lo único que podía ayudarlo a hablar.

\- Sebastian…

Jensen se congeló de inmediato, herido.

\- Justo cuando nos encontramos de nuevo… llegó – la voz de Misha fue recuperando confianza -. Nunca olvidare lo que siento por ti. Pero lo amo, y sé que él a mí.

\- No… – casi fue un sollozo. Jensen quería que se callara, y besarlo hasta que se le olvidara que alguna vez siquiera existió Sebastian. Pero se quedó sin fuerzas. 

Misha se separó con cuidado, y volvió a ponerse de pie.

\- Sera mejor que te vayas.

Lo mejor pero no lo más fácil. Misha tenía las mejillas rojas, el cabello desordenado y luchaba por acomodarse la ropa. Era lo más hermoso e irresistible que Jensen había visto. Tanto, que cada paso que dio hacia la puerta le dolió. Ni si quiera le quedó el consuelo de enojarse con él. Ambos habían perdido el control, y lo entendía perfectamente.

Si había algún motivo para estar furioso, era su propia estupidez. No se había dado cuenta del significado de sus sentimientos, ni de los de él a pesar de la cercanía. Al menos Misha había tenido el valor de reconocerlos ante si mismo, aunque había errado al suponer que Jensen jamás… pero bueno, eso no era tan extraño. Nunca dio señales de lo contrario.

\- Misha – dijo, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta -. ¿Él te hace feliz?

Jensen tuvo que armarse de valor para voltear a mirarlo.

\- Si.

Y más que sus palabras, lo confirmó su expresión. El brillo en sus ojos, acompañado de esa sonrisa secreta, que tan solo se adivinaba, y que no pudo evitar.

\- Mucho.

Jensen asintió. Fue un gran consuelo, realmente. Lo perfecto hubiera sido ser felices juntos. Pero se dio cuenta, de que saberlo feliz, se le acercaba bastante.

\- Te veré cuando regresemos al trabajo – dijo, por fin, abriendo la puerta.

Por lo menos tenía un tiempo para lamerse las heridas, antes de volver a mirarlo a la cara. Aun así, sospechó que lo mejor para ambos seria si se veían lo menos posible. Pero para eso, nada mas le quedaba esperar que su personaje no saliera mucho.

Avergonzado por esa última idea, se apresuró a su departamento. Eso ya no dependía de él.


	3. A primera vista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Título: A primera vista  
> Personajes: Misha Collins, Sebastian Roché, mención de Jensen Ackles.  
> Fandom: RPS  
> Resumen: El reencuentro entre Misha y Sebastian, tras el final de las grabaciones de la sexta temporada de Supernatural. Epílogo al fic "Palabras"

 

_\- ¿Te enamoraste de mi a primera vista, así como yo me enamoré de ti?_   
_\- Eehhh… bueno… en mi caso primero hubo atracción… y con el tiempo…_   
_Ninguna persona en ese auditorio atestado se imaginaba lo en serio que estaban hablando._

  
  
*  
Así fue exactamente. El primer día de grabación, cuando conoció a los gigantescos J2, y después se topó con los ojos azules de Misha.  
Para tantear el terreno le invitó un café. La intención original era invitarlos a los tres, pero cuando Misha salió corriendo a buscar a Jensen, Sebastian cruzó los dedos. Funcionó y lo tuvo para él solito.  
  
Esa cita le bastó para darse cuenta de que se acababa de enamorar, en el estilo de “para siempre” y “tengo que avisarle a mi madre”. Hablaron mucho y descubrieron que tenían cosas geniales en común. Ambos disfrutaban de deportes extremos (la escalada y el snowboard). Hablaban más de un idioma y les interesaba aprender otros. Habían viajado por medio mundo de diferentes maneras. Y venían de relaciones largas (Misha tuvo una novia desde la secundaria, de la que se había separado de manera amistosa poco después de comenzar a trabajar en Supernatural. Sebastian estuvo casado por 7 años hasta que no dio para más).  
  
Sebastian reconocía que su sentido del humor no le agradaba a todo el mundo, pero Misha parecía disfrutarlo, y no tenía problemas en seguirle la corriente. Lo más gracioso fue descubrir la cantidad de trabajos que tenían en común, pero era la primera vez que coincidían.  
  
\- Estábamos destinados a encontrarnos – dijo Sebastian, y se arrepintió de inmediato por lo cursi que sonaba. Pero Misha asintió. Tardaron mucho pero valió la pena, porque así tenían mucho que contarse, amigos entrañables en común y varios idiomas para amarse.  
  
*  
Ver a Sebastian esperándolo en la terminal del LAX llenó a Misha de alivio. Lo había extrañado demasiado. Y tenían mucho de qué hablar.  
Sebastian lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, lentes oscuros y un dinosaurio de peluche adornado con un enorme moño dorado. En la mejor tradición de las películas, se abrazaron con hambre a media sala de espera. Pero nadie estaba lo bastante cerca para ver como uno le enterraba las uñas al otro en la espalda.  
  
Para cuando llegaron al departamento de Sebastian estaban desesperados. Misha se había puesto el moño en el cuello, lo que al principio los hizo reír muchísimo.  
  
\- Espero que aceptes este regalo, fue lo mejor que pude traer de Vancouver.  
  
La puerta del departamento no se abrió, más bien como que explotó hacía adentro, y apenas uno de ellos consiguió acordarse de cerrarla. La maleta de Misha cayó por ahí, el dinosaurio por otro lado. Aunque el objetivo era llegar hasta la recamara, no lo consiguieron. Pero no era la primera vez que les ganaban las ganas.  
  
Fue una fiesta de ropa desgarrada. A Misha se le olvidó el cansancio del viaje y la preocupación que arrastraba desde Canadá al recorrer las líneas del abdomen de Sebastian con las manos y el cuello con la lengua.  
  
\- Mi amor, mi amor – canturreaba Sebastian, aliviado de por fin poder besar cualquier porción de piel disponible. Frenéticos, rodaron hacia un lado y tiraron algo que podría ser la mesita del teléfono. Para lo que importaba. Misha estaba entre que no sabía si prefería escucharlo gemir o meterle la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta, así que fue alternando.  
  
\- Sebastian – dijo entre jadeos –. No tienes idea… de cuanto te extrañe…  
  
Sin poder soportarlo más, Misha separó las piernas de Sebastian, y lo preparó de emergencia ensalivando sus dedos lo más posible antes de meterlos. Su amado ángel rubio se echó a reír de la pura expectación.  
  
\- Vamos, Mish – lo urgió mordisqueándole los labios -. No te detengas… te necesito tanto…  
  
Sebastian gruño de dolor cuando Misha empujó en su interior.  
  
\- Así me gusta… si… más… - siguió pidiendo con lo que puso frenético a Misha, quien utilizó su fuerza sin piedad -. Así… no me voy a romper…  
Misha lo aferró con toda su alma, dio un último empujón y comenzó a gritar al sentir como lo golpeaba su orgasmo. Casi inmediatamente, Sebastian alzó la voz también.  
  
Por fin, satisfecha su desesperada necesidad, se quedaron tirados en la alfombra.  
  
Como siempre, Sebastian fue el primero en recuperarse. Misha aun no se lo explicaba. Ya lo había explorado por todos lados, y seguía sin encontrar el interruptor, ni el compartimento de las baterías.  
  
\- Espero que los vecinos no vengan a quejarse – comentó adormilado Misha, mientras Sebastian lo ayudaba a levantarse para guiarlo hasta la cama. El rubio se sentía magnánimo, así que le concedería tiempo para recuperarse.  
  
\- Que vengan – dijo Sebastian, riéndose -. Pero nada más si quieren participar.  
  
\- A propósito de quejas y vecinos… quería decirte…  
  
\- Shhh – Sebastian le dio un beso en los labios -. Duérmete un rato. Después te puedes dar un regaderazo. Preparare la cena.  
  
Misha cerró los ojos y se perdió sin darse cuenta. Un rato más tarde lo despertó un cálido peso sobre su pecho. Encontró un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban con reproche. Se congeló de terror.  
  
\- ¡Sebastian! – exclamó -. ¡Tu gato me quiere matar otra vez!  
  
\- No digas tonterías, Mish. Ella te ama.  
  
Misha sabía que no. No le perdonaba que la asustara de muerte cada que tiraba a su amo al suelo y lo hacía gritar. O que por su culpa la metieran a la canastita cada vez que le tocaba que se quedaran en su casa. Además, los celos también entraban en juego, y no podía culparla.  
  
\- Pero eso último no debería preocuparte – intentó hacerle entender -. Como si Sebastian no nos rascara la barriga a los dos.  
  
Dejó al animalito en el suelo con cuidado y entró al baño para una ducha rápida. Al salir se encontró con una de las mejores visiones que ha tenido en esta vida. Sebastian lo esperaba con una sonrisa y la mesa puesta. Por su lado, Sebastian disfrutaba de verlo sin camiseta ni zapatos, con el cabello húmedo y la piel brillante.  
  
Cenaron, y se pusieron al tanto. Misha se sentía tan cómodo y satisfecho que se cuestionaba como es qué había pasado tanto tiempo sin Sebastian.  
  
Por ejemplo, Sebastian tenía puesta una de sus tantas camisetas de cuello en V que tan bien le quedaban. Era la segunda vez en su vida que un hombre le parecía tan atractivo. La primera fue-  
  
\- ¿Hay algo que puedas adelantarme del final de la temporada, o me vas a dejar en suspenso?  
  
Misha tenía razones para quedarse callado. Al final del último día de grabaciones invitó a Jensen a su departamento en Vancouver para tomar una copa y despedirse, pero las cosas se le habían salido de las manos.  
  
El amor que sintió por Jensen le había llegado hasta los huesos, pero tomo la decisión de no hacer nada al respecto porque el joven de ojos verdes no podría tener interés en alguien de su mismo sexo. Hace un año, la idea de volver a verlo cuando se reanudaron las grabaciones, le produjo tanto alegría como ansiedad. Para su sorpresa, fue el mismo día que conoció a Sebastian. Algún rollo cósmico debió intervenir, porque en cuanto se miraron a los ojos empezó a calmarse el dolor en su corazón. Siempre atesoraría lo que Jensen le provocó, pero el amor que sentía por Sebastian relegaba ese sentimiento a un rincón manejable.  
  
Necesito que lo besara con pasión para volver a experimentar toda la fuerza de aquel sentimiento.  
  
\- Lo siento, Seb, secreto de Estado.  
  
Sebastian fingió molestarse.  
  
\- Supongo que tendré que obligarte a contármelo todo.  
  
En otras circunstancias no se hubiera asustado tanto.  
  
Y si utilizó todas sus armas. Lo volvió a llevar al dormitorio, y le quitó la poca ropa que tenía puesta, para cubrir cada centímetro de su piel con su propia piel tostada. A Misha le fascinaba, tanto como le gustaba escuchar sus aventuras en altamar, que contaba con tanta elocuencia que sus besos le sabían a sal. En comparación se sentía como un pálido fantasma, o fue así hasta que Sebastian le susurró que admiraba su piel de espuma, y le suplicó que le contara su travesía en el Tíbet.  
  
Misha se sentía capaz de recordar hasta lo que había soñado para contárselo cada que Sebastian le susurraba al oído. Su favorito era el francés, pero le derretía los huesos con su acento británico, podía pedirle que hasta se tirara de un puente si lo hacía en italiano, y fascinarlo al hablar en español.  
  
Como ya habían saciado la desesperación de no verse, ahora podían dedicarse uno al otro con calma. Volvían a estudiar las líneas del otro como si la separación hubiera sido de siglos, pero confirmaron que jamás podrían olvidar los detalles. Se besaron largamente, mordiendo a ratos, a ratos simplemente saboreando.  
  
En cuanto terminaron se quedaron abrazados, satisfechos. Al menos por el momento.  
  
\- ¿Y bien? – insistió Sebastian en voz baja.  
  
\- Yo me veo genial – respondió Misha, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.  
  
\- ¿Crees que regresaré?  
  
Misha suspiró.  
  
\- ¿La verdad? Ni yo estoy seguro de regresar. Bueno, si lo haré, pero quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.  
  
\- ¡Que lastima! Si yo extraño a los muchachos, no puedo imaginarme lo que será para ti.  
  
\- Quizá sea lo mejor.  
  
Esa frase sorprendió al mismo Misha en cuanto la dijo.  
  
\- Digo… ha sido divertido, pero también lo será buscar cosas nuevas.  
  
La risa de Sebastian interrumpió sus divagaciones.  
  
\- En estas circunstancias, eres malísimo para disimular, Mish.  
  
El rubio aprovechó sus súper poderes de recuperación rápida para abrazar con fuerza el cuerpo aun agotado de Misha. Lo sostuvo contra su pecho y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.  
  
\- Cuéntamelo todo – murmuró.  
  
\- No hay nada que contar.  
  
\- Repítelo, y esta vez no lo hagas con tanta tristeza.  
  
Misha se separó, asustado, y se sentó al borde de la cama. Tendría que decirle lo sucedido antes de que lo adivinara. Sebastian lo tranquilizó abrazándolo por la espalda y dándole unos besitos en el cuello.  
  
\- Creo que ya debemos hablar al respecto.  
  
Sebastian podía hacer que el acento inglés sonara tan dulce… Y estando piel con piel, Misha no se sentía con la fuerza para negarle nada. Se preparó para recibir las preguntas de Sebastian con toda la entereza posible. Pero sabía que si se enfurecía lo suficiente como para echarlo era capaz de dejarse morir en la calle, porque tendría el corazón roto, y sería una canallada ofrecerle los trozos inservibles a Jensen.  
  
\- Te ame desde el instante en que te vi – dijo Sebastian con su habitual soltura, mientras sus manos recorrían el abdomen liso de su amante -. Pero sé que tú a mi no, porque tu corazón estaba ocupado por otra persona.  
  
Misha lo miró incrédulo. ¿Cómo podía declarar algo así con tanta calma? ¿Cómo lo supo?  
  
\- Era demasiado fácil – le aclaró Sebastian, y a cada momento Misha se preguntaba con más insistencia si no sería brujo -. La manera en que lo mirabas, y como saliste corriendo a buscarlo en cuanto te propuse salir. Lo peor fue como hablabas de él con cualquier pretexto.  
  
\- Y no decías nada… - Misha no sabía lo que hubiera hecho en su lugar.  
  
Sebastian lo abrazó con fuerza.  
  
\- Me volvía loco de celos, sobre todo cuando me di cuenta de que él también te quería. No me explico como nunca se dieron cuenta. No hice nada porque soy un idiota romántico, una buena historia de amor es irresistible, aunque sea a mis costillas.  
  
\- Lo siento – Misha quería desaparecer.  
  
\- No tienes porque…  
  
Misha encaró a Sebastian y lo tomó de las manos.  
  
\- Cuando me despedí de él en Vancouver… - Misha encaró a Sebastian y lo tomó de las manos, estaba arriesgándolo todo, pero no iba a insultarlo ocultándole cosas -. Yo… Jensen…  
  
Sintió a Sebastian tensándose. Lo que menos quería en esta vida era hacerle daño.  
  
\- Jensen me besó… no me obligó a nada… le correspondí, por mi propia voluntad.  
  
Tras un rato de pavoroso silencio, se escuchó la voz seria de Sebastian.  
  
\- ¿Y? ¿Al menos te confesó que te ama?  
  
Misha, muerto de la vergüenza, asintió.  
  
\- Menos mal. Si te hubiera atormentado nada más porque si, iría a romperle su linda cara al cobarde.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – exclamó Misha, confundido.  
  
\- Mish, estás aquí – dijo Sebastian con sentimiento -. Dime que preferirías regresar con él. Dime que no me veías a mi cuando bajaste del avión, y que era su nombre el que querías gritar en la alfombra. Di que te arrepientes de todo.  
  
Misha lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de que la voz le pudiera salir.  
  
\- Ni siquiera puedo visualizar mi vida sin ti.  
  
Y en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que nunca se había sentido tan seguro de algo en toda su vida.  
  
\- Sebastian, estoy harto de los vecinos.  
  
El otro parpadeó, confundido por el abrupto cambio de tema.  
  
\- Perdóname, creo que no te sigo.  
  
\- Vamos a mi casa.  
  
Lo acordado era que Misha llegaría al departamento de Sebastian y que se quedaría hasta que hubiera descansado, o se le acabara la ropa limpia, lo que pasará primero. La próxima vez le tocaría recibir a su amante (con su gato), y así sucesivamente.  
  
Misha tomó aire.  
  
\- La construí yo mismo, ¿sabes? Hasta los muebles. Aunque no es muy grande, porque nunca la hubiera terminado… Pero se le pueden hacer añadidos, aunque llevarán tiempo. Tal vez no pueda hacerlos yo… pero sólo tienes que decirme lo que te gustaría…  
  
Sebastian lo calló con un beso.  
  
\- ¿Me estás ofreciendo un lugar en el nido que construiste con tus propias manos?  
  
\- Te estoy ofreciendo todo el nido.  
  
\- ¿Y tú a dónde irás?  
  
\- Supongo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.  
  
Sebastian se echó a reír.  
  
\- Un nido para dos ángeles, es muy apropiado. ¡Plumas por todas partes!  
  
Ambos rieron a carcajadas, hasta que a Sebastian se le saltaron las lágrimas. No engañó a Misha, quien supo lo aliviado y conmovido que se sentía.  
  
Volvieron a acostarse y se abrazaron, suspirando de satisfacción. Misha esperaba poder dormir un poco, porque les esperaban días con mucha actividad. Se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Sebastian, pensando en cajas, maletas y en que tenía que hacer una entrada para gatos.  
  
\- Mish –dijo Sebastian en voz baja, un rato después.  
  
\- ¿Si?  
  
\- ¿Y qué tal besa?  
  
Misha se incorporó y le dio un almohadazo.


End file.
